1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to providing a wireless local area network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For many years, network access in the enterprise or in the campus was provided exclusively by wired connections. With the advent of portable computers, wireless networking became increasingly popular as a means to access a local area network and the Internet. As increasingly portable devices like tablets, smart phones, and wearable computers like glasses and watches, have become ubiquitous the use of wireless networks, such as IEEE 802.11 wireless Local Area Networks, has increased dramatically. The current trends toward BYOD (bring your own device) in the enterprise has increased the reliance on a wireless and underscored the needs for expanding wireless network capacity, network management, and security. Current approaches to meeting wireless local area needs have not been entirely satisfactory. Additionally, the continued trend toward wireless networks is likely to exacerbate the existing difficulties in wireless LAN provision and maintenance.